1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a toner image conveyer unit. The unit includes a toner image conveyer that conveys toner images and a supporting member that supports the toner image conveyer. The unit is movable from a position where toner images are formed to a position where the toner image conveyer is attached or detached.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus further including a detecting member that detects a toner image formed on the toner image conveyer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-195578 discloses an image forming apparatus including a toner image conveyer unit. The unit includes a toner image conveyer and a supporting member that supports the toner image conveyer. The unit is movable from a position where toner images are formed to a position where the toner image conveyer is attached or detached. Unitizing the toner image conveyer and the supporting member and making the unit movable from a position where toner images are formed to a position where the toner image conveyer is attached or detached facilitates the replacement of the toner image conveyer.
In addition, the apparatus body of the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-195578 is provided with a detecting member that detects a toner image on the toner image conveyer.
However, in an image forming apparatus whose toner image conveyer unit is movable, if a detecting member that detects a toner image on the toner image conveyer is provided in the apparatus body, the positional accuracy of the detecting member with respect to the toner image conveyer deteriorates. Therefore, the detecting member is provided in the toner image conveyer unit.
However, if the detecting member is provided in the toner image conveyer unit, the detecting member can interfere with the attachment and detachment of the toner image conveyer to and from the toner image conveyer unit.